O Mesmo Erro
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio sobre os sentimentos do Dean, após o 5.22 – Dean's P.O.V.


**Título: **O Mesmo Erro

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Sinopse:** Um pequeno devaneio sobre os sentimentos do Dean, após o 5.22 – Dean's P.O.V.

* * *

**O Mesmo Erro**

**(Same Mistake)**

Mais uma noite de insônia, e eu estou novamente aqui, sentado sobre o capô do Impala, olhando para o céu estrelado.

Posso sentir o vento bater em meu rosto, e o ar gelado entrando em meus pulmões, mas já não há mais vida dentro de mim.

Sinto que o meu mundo desabou. Meu coração foi arrancado do peito, e sugado por aquele buraco negro que levou meu irmão.

Ele conseguiu... Sim, ele conseguiu. Juntou forças não sei de onde, e levou o maldito de volta para o inferno, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Este era o carma dos Winchesters. Nós erramos, pois somos humanos, apenas humanos. Mas fazemos de tudo, o possível e o impossível para consertar nossos erros.

Meu irmão errou, errou muito, a ponto de eu achar que não conseguiria perdoá-lo. A ponto de eu desejar manter distância, para que não nos magoássemos ainda mais.

Ele se deixou manipular, se deixou levar pelas palavras malditas de um demônio. Se deixou conduzir pela sede de poder, e por um desejo cego de vingança.

Era difícil para mim entendê-lo, era difícil não culpá-lo. Mas nada pior do que a culpa e a vergonha que ele infringia a si mesmo.

Cada olhar, cada palavra, cada gesto seu, era um pedido mudo de desculpas. Era uma tentativa de se redimir, e de mostrar que apesar de tudo, lá no fundo, ainda existia um pouco daquele garoto doce, inocente, irritante e cheio de virtudes a quem eu sempre amei.

Ele lutou, e fez de tudo para me mostrar que eu podia confiar nele novamente, que o velho e bom Sam Winchester estava de volta. E lutou mais ainda contra o seu destino, maldito destino...

Se o meu já era inaceitável, sendo o receptáculo de um anjo, o dele ainda era muito pior, sendo o receptáculo do próprio diabo.

Nada em nossa vida era fácil, nada era perfeito. Eram tantos medos, tantas dúvidas, e tudo o que tínhamos de mais sólido era um ao outro. Era com isso que podíamos contar.

Não tinha como não perdoá-lo...

Sam fez o que pode, sacrificando a sua vida para salvar o mundo, levando de volta aquele que ele mesmo libertou, ao matar Lilith, com a minha ajuda, é claro, já que fui eu quem quebrou o primeiro maldito selo.

Talvez tenha sido o seu maior ato de coragem, quando ele enfrentou os seus medos, e encarou Lúcifer de frente. E quando eu achei que tudo estava perdido, meu irmão estava lá, de volta em seu corpo, pronto para se sacrificar. E ele não decepcionou, mergulhou no abismo, levando o mal junto consigo, mesmo que isso tenha custado a sua miserável vida.

Sam... o meu Sammy, entava agora nas profundezas do inferno. E pensar nisso fazia um grito de dor e de desespero ecoar dentro da minha cabeça.

Eu fiz o que pude, e permaneci com ele até o fim. Eu morreria mais uma vez em seu lugar, se fosse possível.

Se a minha vida antes era incerta, agora ela é vazia. Nada, nem ninguém poderá preencher este vazio que existe dentro de mim. Este buraco que cresce em meu peito, que me sufoca, e que me impede de seguir adiante.

Nada mais faz sentido, não existem lágrimas suficientes, não existe dor comparável ao que sinto agora... solidão, desespero... Lutando dia após dia para cumprir o que lhe prometi...

Não tentar tirá-lo de lá. Seguir em frente, e deixá-lo para trás.

Mas no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava certo, que no seu lugar, eu teria pedido o mesmo, para que não cometêssemos o mesmo erro novamente.

* * *

**_Same Mistake__ (James Blunt)_**

**Mesmo Erro**

_Saw the world turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep._

Vi o mundo revirando em meus lençóis e mais uma vez, não consigo dormir

_Walk out the door and up the street; look at the stars beneath my feet._

Saio porta fora e subo a rua, Olho as estrelas sob os meus pés.

_Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go._

Relembro coisas certas que eu transformei em erradas e aqui vou eu.

...

_Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go._

Olá, olá! Não há lugar onde eu não possa ir.

_My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?_

Minha mente está confusa mas meu coração é forte. Consegue ver?

_I lose the track that loses me, so here I go._

Perdi o rastro que me guiou, então aqui vou eu.

...

_And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night._

Assim, enviei alguns homens à luta, e um deles voltou na calada da noite.

_Said he'd seen my enemy. Said he looked just like me__._

Dizendo que vira meu inimigo. Disse que ele se parecia comigo.

_So I set out to cut myself and here I go._

Então tomei as mágoas e aqui vou eu.

...

_I'm not calling for a second chance__._

Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance.

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice._

Estou gritando no topo da minha voz.

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

Me dê razão mas não me dê escolha.

_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

Senão eu vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez.

...

_And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak._

E talvez um dia nós nos encontremos e talvez possamos conversar e não apenas falar.

_Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep._

Não acredite nas promessas porque não há promessas que eu cumpra.

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go._

E meu reflexo me inquieta, assim aqui vou eu.

...

_I'm not calling for a second chance._

Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance.

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice._

Eu estou gritando no topo da minha voz.

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha.

_Cause I'll just make the same mistake._

Porque eu cometerei o mesmo erro.

...

_I'm not calling for a second chance__._

Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance.  
_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_.

Eu estou gritando no topo da minha voz.

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

Me dê razão, mas não me dê escolha.  
_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

Porque eu cometerei o mesmo erro outra vez.

...

_So while I'm turning in my sheets_

Então enquanto eu me reviro em meus lençóis

_And once again, I cannot sleep__._

E mais uma vez não consigo dormir.  
_Walk out the door and up the street._

Saio porta fora e subo a rua.  
_Look at the stars_

Olho as estrelas

_Look at the stars, falling down_

Olho as estrelas caindo  
_And I wonder where, did I go wrong._

E eu desejo saber, onde foi que eu errei.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****Reviews?**


End file.
